


Imprisoned - Ghetsis (Pokemon)/Reader

by KCLexa



Series: Pokemon Villain Bosses/Reader [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCLexa/pseuds/KCLexa
Summary: The reader purposefully stalked and provoked Ghetsis until he captured them and put them in his dungeon, which is exactly where they wanted to be. He had been visiting every so often to take out his frustrations on them through beatings, but this time he visits them for an entirely different reason.  After having them pleasure him once, he decides that they’re worthy to become his personal cum dump.





	Imprisoned - Ghetsis (Pokemon)/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: 18+, NSFW
> 
> Word Count: 3,223 words 
> 
> Contains: BDSM (please stop reading now if BDSM is not what you’re into), ambiguous reader; penetration (no mention of lube), mouth kissing, teeth, the reader being captured and chained up in a dungeon, hit with a staff, slapped, grabbed roughly, spit on, pinned down, handcuffed, blindfolded, degraded, shoved, shouted at, left chained up and naked for (implied) days, made to unfasten Ghetsis’ pants with their teeth, made to lick up cum; mention of the reader being beaten; mention of the reader becoming Ghetsis’ servant; Ghetsis rubbing his dick against the reader’s face, threatening to make the reader bleed, calling the reader degrading names (cock slut, whore, pet, bitch, idiot, pathetic, disgusting, cum dump, filth, filthy, creature, sinner, uhhhh…I think that’s it.), the reader being called beautiful and pretty, Ghetsis laying ontop of the reader, Ghetsis biting the reader hard, Ghetsis licking the reader’s neck and cheek, Ghetsis cumming inside the reader. …please let me know if I missed something!
> 
> Author’s comments: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS UNHOLY PLEASE READ THE CONTENT WARNING!!! Seriously, this one is intense. Everything is consensual, of course, but…it’s intense. But I wanted to write a Ghetsis fic because I realize that there are a lot of Ghetsis fuckers out there and not a lot of down-and-dirty Ghetsis content. So…happy reading you fuckin’ pervs. ;P  
> Find more information about my original NSFW works, NSFW visual art, and more on my tumblr account  
> ~~ https://kclexa-nsfw-art.tumblr.com/post/178350281779/original-graphic-nsfw-reader-insert-stories-and ~~
> 
> [y/n] = your name

Imprisoned

You trembled with cold as you sat on the cold stone floor of Ghetsis’ dungeon, chained hand and foot. As you shifted your naked body, you contemplated the events that had led you to this place. You, a trainer, had come into contact with Ghetsis once, and he beat you in a pokemon battle brutally. After that, you had become somewhat obsessed with him: his confident stance, the way his eye gleamed with contempt, the uninhibited way he spoke…something about it excited you. But he hadn’t seemed at all interested in you…not at first. You soon made yourself difficult to ignore by prying into the business of Team Plasma and getting in the way of their plans. You knew that those who interfered with Team Plasma often wound up facing Ghetsis, and that those who did usually disappeared shortly after. He was dangerous, and it was a tricky balance to evoke his anger enough to want to punish you without arousing the murderous rage he was known for.  
And here you were, your hands and your feet chained together, your body exposed, on the floor of his dungeon. He had personally dragged you there himself after knocking your around and spewing lewd comments about your body and what it would look like when he was done with you. And it wasn’t an empty threat. Every so often he’d storm down to the dungeon and take out his frustrations on you by kicking you or beating you with his staff. If you responded the way he told you to, the beatings would be brief, and he would sometimes touch your face gently or stroke your hair. If you didn’t please him, he would withhold his touch, simply spitting on you and leaving once his violent urges were satisfied. You should hate this, and you should want nothing more than to get out, but something about being there in that dungeon for Ghetsis to use how and when he saw fit excited you. You found yourself longing for his touch…his skin against yours…even if it was just him grabbing your by the arm and yanking you around.  
The heavy door of the dungeon swung open with an eerie creeeek, then shut with a hard SLAM, followed by the soft clicks of several locks. One…two…three…you were well acquainted with this routine by now. Clack, clack, clack, went the sounds of boots as a familiar set of steps made its way closer and closer to you.  
“How is my pet?” Ghetsis smirked down at you.  
Your heart caught in your throat as butterflies danced in your stomach. Your hesitation was apparently too long for Ghetsis’ taste, however, because you soon heard a swoosh, promptly followed by the sound of a smack and a sharp pain as his staff collided with your left shoulder. You fell to the ground with a groan and Ghetsis repeated in a voice dripping with fury, “I said, How. Is. My. Pet?”  
“R-ready to serve,” you replied meekly, your head dizzy with anticipation. Would he touch you this time?  
Ghetsis sneered down at you, “I expect you to improve your response time, pet,” he growled, “Come .”  
You struggled to push yourself to a sitting position and wiggle your sore body over to him, which earned you an amused smirk from Ghetsis as he looked down at you with something between satisfaction and contempt. He removed his robe, which he sometimes did, revealing a large, strong form clad in black. He wore a glove on his right hand, a long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black boots. Your heart beat harder in your chest and your mouth felt dry. You licked your lips and swallowed hard, and as you did so, you noticed Ghetsis take a sharp breath in. His face was slightly flushed.  
“Do you want a treat, my pet?” he asked. This was different. His voice was still deep and rough as it always was, but there wasn’t rage in it this time.  
“Y-yes, please, Master…” you replied timidly, hoping it was the right response.  
Apparently it was, for rather than hitting you again, Ghetsis gave you a nod and commanded, “Unfasten my pants.”  
Your face grew hot and your breath caught in your throat. You dared not ask him to repeat himself, but you couldn’t help but wonder if you heard him right. Slowly, you moved yourself closer to him and tried to stand. You managed, but barely, and your height was dwarfed in comparison to Ghetsis’ towering frame. You moved your body to try to position your hands in such a way that you could undo the clasp of his belt.  
With a swift kick, Ghetsis knocked your legs out from under you, causing you to fall hard on the ground. You groaned in pain and Ghetsis stepped on your shoulder, pressing his boot down on you and spitting on your head. “With your teeth, idiot,” he hissed. Despite his harsh words, you could tell from the gleam in his eye that he was enjoying this.  
Ghetsis removed his boot from your shoulder and you again struggled to pull yourself off the ground, this time getting into a kneeling position. Having your head so close to Ghetsis’ crotch, you could smell his musk, and your limbs trembled with something you assumed must be arousal. Carefully, you gripped the thick belt between your teeth and used your tongue to help guide the tip of it out of the belt loop and through the first metal loop. You then used your nose to hold it in place while you carefully pulled the metal clasp out with your tongue, trying not to pinch yourself. Once the clasp was undone, you again gripped the belt between your teeth and pulled. Then let go, gripped it closer to Ghetsis’ belt loop, and pulled again, repeating the process until you had successfully removed his belt. You glanced up at him, hoping for approval, but he only scowled at you and growled, “I didn’t tell you to stop.”  
Obediently, you moved your face close to Ghetsis, this time working to undo the clasp of his pants. From above you, you heard his breathing become somewhat sharper, and you could feel an erection growing beneath the fabric of his pants. You worked quickly and carefully to undo the button of his pants, then skillfully gripped the zipper between your teeth and dragged it downward. You moved back and forth from his left hip to his right as you pulled his pants down to his mid thigh. His erection was now unmistakable. You had seen him aroused before, but always through the fabric of his pants. You had never been so close before…able to see and smell him so clearly…  
“Well?” Ghetsis snapped expectantly.  
“…W….well…?” you questioned sheepishly.  
Whack! Ghetsis’ staff hit your right thigh, causing a sharp, stinging pain. “Don’t play coy or I’ll leave you a bleeding mess on this floor!” Ghetsis barked.  
“I-I-I’m sorry, Master!” you pleaded, flinching. Your heart beat faster; somehow his words had the effect of both arousing and terrifying you. You could only guess at what he wanted from you, and were almost gleeful that it coincided with what you wanted: to taste his cock.  
Timidly, you took the elastic of his underwear between your teeth and pulled it down until his erection sprung up and hit you in the face. With his gloved right hand, Ghetsis gripped a fistful of your hair, making your scalp sting. With his right, he took the base of his dick and moved it so that the tip rubbed all over your face, particularly against your lips. “Such soft lips…” he sighed, as if to himself, as he moved the head of his penis back and forth, up and down against your mouth, which was hanging slightly agape. You could only imagine the effect that the feeling of your shaky breaths must be having on him. “Open your mouth, cock slut,” he commanded, “worship my dick with your throat.” You complied, giving the smallest of nods as you opened your mouth wide. Ghetsis’ girth was slightly below average, but his length was enough that you wondered if he’d bruise the back of your throat as badly as he had been bruising the rest of your body. You soon got your answer as Ghetsis shoved himself all the way to the back of your throat, making you gag and squirm. Your shock seemed to excite him, as he gripped your hair even tighter and began thrusting into your mouth. “What a disgrace,” he growled deeply. With the unevenness of his sharp breaths, you were surprised he could speak without stuttering as he pushed your head down onto his cock, “You’re such a desperate, thirsty slut. Don’t think I don’t know what your game was, whore. You wanted to get yourself here, in my clutches, didn’t you? Didn’t you!?” His thrusts became faster, and you could only utter a muffled moan in response. His erection pounded against the back of your throat, and your own breathing became uneven as you felt yourself becoming aroused.  
Ghetsis’ movements were getting more sloppy and desperate, and you felt pre-cum leaking onto your tongue as a groan of pleasure escaped him. You thought to try to move your head back to lick the tip of his penis, but he pulled your hair in response. “Don’t you dare!” he shouted in a gravely voice, “Taste perfection!” With a few loud cries of pleasure, Ghetsis came heavily, and you could feel the slimy liquid oozing down your throat. You did your best to swallow, the contractions of you throat earning a sharp gasp of pleasure from Ghetsis as he gave one last thrust into your throat before sliding his wet dick out of your mouth and slapping it against both of your cheeks.  
“You enjoyed that,” he sneered with contempt, “You’re disgusting. Lick up the mess you made, bitch.” You obediently licked and sucked up the remainder of the strong-smelling cum off of Ghetsis’ softening penis. Once satisfied, Ghetsis roughly pushed your head away, causing you to fall back on your ass, and put his pants and robe back on. Without another word, or even one last look of contempt, he stalked out of the room, still breathing heavily from the pleasure you had given him.

-

You’re now laying on the cold, stone floor and drifting in and out of sleep, contemplating the events of a few hours earlier. You enjoyed pleasuring Ghetsis immensely, but you still want more. You want him to touch you, to hold your naked body against his, to whisper in your ear, to have him inside of you… You let out a sigh as you allow your thoughts to wander from contemplation to fantasy. Your thighs rub together and you softly utter his name, “Ghetsis…”  
As if summoned by your utterances, you once again her the creek of the door as it’s swung open. You sit upright as your heart beats hard in your chest. As you listen to the heavy slam of the door and the clicking of the locks, you wonder against all logic if Ghetsis somehow heard you moaning his name. Attentively, you listen to his heavy footsteps and the clack of his staff against the hard floor as he approaches you. Your eyes look down at the patterns on the stone floor in submission.  
“How is my pet?” Ghetsis croons. There’s something different in his voice this time. It seems almost…soft.  
“Ready to serve,” you reply, this time without hesitation.  
A smooth chuckle rumbles in Ghetsis’ throat; like the purr of some big cat. You dare to glance up in time to see him kneel down in front of you. A redness floods your face and you lower your head as a sign of subservience. Ghetsis never allowed your head to be higher than his, but now…now he was so close to you that you could hear his soft breathing.  
You gasp in surprise as Ghetsis wordlessly grips the chains attached to your ankles and yanks them closer to himself. He produces a set of keys from inside his robe and with a heavy clank unlocks the chains on your feet. He does the same with your hands and you rub your wrists, unable to resist looking up into his face with a look of confusion and anticipation. Ghetsis wastes no time with words, but simply puts a large hand on the back of your head and brings your face close to his, pressing his lips against yours in a sloppy, possessive kiss. He’s never kissed you before, and you draw in a sharp breath at the sensation, not daring to lift your hands to touch him.  
Ghetsis, however, has no such restrain, as he’s soon caressing your chest with his free hand. You utter another shaky gasp as he runs his thumb along your right nipple. He shoves his tongue into your mouth, and you’re vaguely aware of his teeth against yours, but you don’t care. A moan escapes you as you relax into the kiss.  
Presently, Ghetsis pulls back from the kiss. Taking his hand off of your chest to brace himself against the stone floor, he leans you back, looming over your as he exhales warm breath onto your neck. You try to keep quiet, but you let out a shuttering cry of pleasure, to which Ghetsis only chuckles darkly. “You’ve proven yourself to be worthy of me,” he purrs into your neck before licking from your collar bone up to your earlobe, “Tonight I will make you mine.”  
Before you can contemplate what this means, Ghetsis stands, bracing himself against his staff, and pulls you to your feet by your left arm with his gloved right hand. Your legs are wobbly, and you’re glad that Ghetsis doesn’t get angry with you when you lean on him for support as he leads you down a dark hallway and through a small, wooden door.  
Ghetsis shoves you into the room first before ducking his head and entering behind you. Inside, there is only a large bed with plain, white sheets. At the head of the bed, there is a pair of heavy-looking handcuffs, and at the foot, a long coil of rope and a cat-o-nine tails. Ghetsis closes the door behind him, but this time doesn’t bother locking it. You keep your eyes lowered and your hands folded in front of yourself. Ghetsis comes to stand just inches away from you, and you’re keenly aware of how his large frame towers above your naked form. Placing the tip of his staff under your chin, he tilts your head up until you’re looking up into his gleaming red eye. Once your head is in position, he pulls a blindfold from his sleeve and places it over your eyes, tying it tightly behind your head.  
“Stay,” he commands, and you hear him move away from you. Listening closely to try to figure out what he’s doing. You hear the rustling of clothes and assume that he’s removing his robe, but the familiar sound is followed by the clinking of a belt buckle and more rustling of fabric. Wait, is he--?  
Before you have time to finish the thought, you feel a heavy shove on your chest, causing you to fall backwards. You yelp in surprise, and are grateful to feel your body fall onto the soft bed instead of the hard, stone floor of the dungeon. Your body is roughly gripped on either side by a familiar pair of hands, the right hand still gloved, and you’re pulled further up onto the bed. You find your breathing to be uneven and your heart pounding hard in your ears as you feel Ghetsis climb up onto the bed and position himself over you. Roughly, he takes your hands and puts them in the cuffs with a clickety-clink and a rattling of chains. The cuffs aren’t nearly as tight as your chains were before, but still too tight for you to wriggle free from.  
You exhale sharply as Ghetsis leans his body down onto yours, and you can now feel that he is completely naked. His heavy frame is crushing, and his bare skin feels warm and soft against yours. You hardly can think enough to be grateful for the warmth as arousal clouds your mind and you lean up into Ghetsis’ heavy frame as much as you can manage. He licks your cheek as his hands travel up and down your body and he grinds his erect penis against your crotch.  
“You’re so beautiful…you filthy creature. A pretty little sinner like you is worthy only to be my cum dump. Yet…” he sinks his teeth into your neck and you cry out before he continues, “I find myself wanting no one but you.”  
He leans up just enough to position himself between your legs, reaching down to press the head of his penis against your entrance. He thrusts hard into you and you throw your head back in a cry of pleasure and pain. You can’t see his face, but you hear a deep moan and wicked chuckle from where he looms over you before he again lays flat on top of you and thrusts ruthlessly into you. His hot breath is shaky on your neck, and you can feel his body tense with pleasure as he clings to you. With each hard thrust, a surge of pain and pleasure rushes through you. You’re breathless from pleasure and from the weight of Ghetsis’ body on your chest. His hands grip your hips hard enough to bruise your skin, and he leans up off of you in order to be able to thrust deeper inside of you. Your head feels dizzy and you’re vaguely aware of drool running out of your mouth. “You look pathetic,” he hisses between moans as he continues to pound his hips against yours, “drooling…cumming…Who am I, pet?”  
“M-master…” you groan, feeling your legs begin to shake.  
“Moan my name, slut. Savor its—ah!—its perfection on your filthy lips.”  
“Gh-Ghetsis!” you cry out. With a few more violent thrusts and a loud cry of pleasure, you feel Ghetsis cum heavily inside of you.  
You can only imagine the way Ghetsis’ chest must be heaving the way he’s panting. You also find yourself breathing hard as you feel him slide his dick out of you. His bare left hand strokes each of your cheeks in turn and he runs his thumb gently along your lip before slapping your left cheek hard enough to sting, causing you to utter a sharp gasp. You feel him move off of the bed, and hear him putting his clothes before he moves back over to you to remove the blindfold and unlock your handcuffs.  
“Clean up the mess you made,” he orders once your free, gesturing to the bed, “And clean yourself up, you filth. You’ll find everything you need in the room next to this one. If you manage to please me this much next time I see you, perhaps I’ll grant you the privilege of becoming my personal servant.”  
“Th-thank you, Master,” you say meekly. Without another word, Ghetsis turns and leaves you to your work and to anticipate your next meeting…


End file.
